Sithlords and Holoshows
by GreatOne
Summary: Leia finds out about her husband's childhood in a unusual manner. Post ROTJ Fluffysilly viggie. there isn't a catagory for silly fluff..hehe. All characters belong to LFL, and I am not making any money off these stories


Set after ROTJ. Han and Leia have been married for four years.  
  
**Sith Lords and HoloShows **  
  
President-elect Leia Organa Solo's day had been extremely busy, and this was the first chance she had to actually sit down. Her feet throbbed, so she slid her shoes off under her desk, shut her eyes and leaned back into the comfortable chair. Within the month, she would be taking over the Presidency from Mon Mothma, who had declined another term. With three year old twins and Anakin, still a baby at sixteen months, Leia had doubts about whether she should take on the enormous task of the Presidency.  
  
Han, however, had been surprisingly supportive, even though he visibly cringed every time the holonews referred to him as the First Husband. _"How many husbands do you plan on having after me?" he had jokingly asked his wife. "That depends on how suspicious people get between poisonings," Leia had replied, managing to keep her face serious._  
  
The buzzer rang on her desk, and Leia reached over. "Yes?"  
  
"Leia, it's me," Luke's voice came on the comm. "Can you turn on the holonet?" His voice sounded odd.  
  
"Sure, what frequency?"  
  
"Seventy-two."  
  
Leia pressed the button, and coded seventy-two into the console. Immediately a holonet program that Leia had only seen one time shimmered into focus. It was a tabloid type show that featured obnoxious beings, usually screaming, swearing in dozens of languages, and throwing things at each other and the audience - _The Herild Starlite Show._ A hard looking, overweight woman with loud clothing sat next to the host. "Seventy-two?" Leia double checked with Luke. "Are you sure? This is nothing but a trashy talk show."  
  
"Just listen, and call me back if you get a chance," Luke replied, his voice still sounding strange.  
  
Leia sat back and listened. As the loud woman talked, Leia felt her body tense and her arms tingle.  
  
_"So," the tall male host was saying, "you grew up with our new First Husband, Han Solo?"  
  
"Yes, we were both orphans on a freighter called Trader's Luck," she replied.  
  
"Orphans? Who took care of you then?"  
  
"The ship's Captain, a real Hutt's butt by the name of Shrike."_  
  
The audience shrieked at the description. Leia leaned forward and felt her heart start beating faster. Han was an extremely private person, and he had never been able to talk about his childhood to her. To have his past aired for the entire galaxy to hear was simply going to tear him up. And Leia knew the only reason this woman was on this terrible show, telling everyone about Han Solo, was because he was married President Leia Organa Solo.  
  
_"We were all forced to beg on the streets when we were little, to raise money for Garris Shrike," she went on. "And as soon as we got a little older, we were taught how to pickpocket tourists, and steal from merchants."  
  
"That's interesting. We all knew Solo had a colorful past. I guess his life of crime started at an early age," the host intoned, trying to be somber although his face betrayed his glee at nabbing this interview. "How did this Shirke person end up with orphans, Madam Delcie?"  
  
"He found us wandering on the streets," Delcie replied. "Most of us were starving when he stole us, so we thought things were going to get better with Shrike. Except it didn't"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Nah, that creep beat up on us orphans all the time, when we didn't make him enough credits during the day, or the ones that had the spunk to fight back. Believe me, Solo was always getting beat up for having a sassy mouth on him."_  
  
Leia watched the rest of the holoshow, numb. She had always suspected her husband's childhood had been bad, but to find out he was continually abused, both physically and mentally, as a child shocked her. Watching the interview had made Leia realize why her husband had built so many walls around his heart, and why it had taken him so long to lower those barriers. The fact that he not only survived his childhood, but turned into a caring man with a sense of humor made the Princess proud. Leia knew it had taken a great deal of internal strength to be able to overcome that kind of beginning. It was only the loud buzzing of her comink that jolted her back to the present.  
  
"President Organa Solo?" her secretary began. "The comlink lines are going crazy. Holo reporters are demanding to talk to you."  
  
"Put them off, Kari," Leia asked quietly. "I'm taking the rest of the day off."

* * *

Leia was not surprised to find that Threepio and Chewie were tending the children when she arrived home. She could tell by Chewie's expression that he had heard about the holoshow.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked without preamble.  
  
"Wurrfuerk arrook," the Wookiee growled and waved his paw.  
  
"He said that Captain Solo went to work on the _Falcon_," Threepio translated primly.  
  
Leia sighed. She should have known that was where Han would retreat - to the familiarity and comfort of his ship. "Thanks, Chewie. Can you keep watching the children?"  
  
Of course, Chewie agreed.

Leia headed for the private berth that held the old freighter.

* * *

"Han?" The lights inside the ship were off, but Leia knew her husband was here. She walked down the dim corridor to the ship's hold, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness. When she entered the hold she hit the light switch, flooding the area with brightness. Solo grunted and put his hand over his eyes. He was sitting at the small table, a glass of whiskey in front of him. Leia noted with relief the bottle was mostly full, and she did not get the impression he was drunk. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Couldn't be better," was his sarcastic response.  
  
Leia slid into seat opposite Han and tried to think of something to say, some words that would lessen his pain. "I'm sorry," she finally said quietly.  
  
"For what? You didn't do anything."  
  
"I was elected President," she answered, looking at her husband's fingers as they played with the drinking glass. "This would never have happened if you weren't married to the new Chief of State."  
  
"The whole krethin' galaxy knows now, Leia," he whispered, hanging his head.  
  
"I wish you would have told me all those things yourself, Han. Hearing them on a trash holonet show..." she trailed off, realizing it sounded like she was blaming him. He didn't need that, on top of everything else. "Do you remember Delcie?" she asked, curious.  
  
"I remember she was older than me," Han answered. "She hung out with some other girls, and they always tried to get the younger kids in trouble with Shrike. Some people don't change, and she sure didn't."  
  
Leia smiled. "Apparently not," she commented dryly. "But if she was trying to get you in trouble with me, it didn't work."  
  
"I ..I wanted to tell you about my childhood, but I was afraid," Han admitted, staring at the glass full of whiskey.  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"That you would be sorry you married me, or that you would pity me," he answered. "Or both."  
  
Leia scooted around the bench to sit next to Han, rather than across from him. "I have never, ever been sorry that I married you. I can't imagine my life without you." She wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "And why would I pity you?" She couldn't resist teasing him. "You're married to the Chief of State."  
  
"The holo reporters are gonna have a field day with this, you know," Han said with a sigh.  
  
Leia looked up at him. "Hey, we've faced two Death Stars, bounty hunters, Sith lords, and thousands of stormtroopers. What's a few reporters?"  
  
Han gave a deep chuckle. "Are you serious?"  
  
"You're right," she conceded. "The reporters are worse."  
  
Han leaned over and kissed his Princess. "Do you want to another thing I'm more afraid of than bounty hunters and Sith lords?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wookiees that have spent too much time trying to take care of three little Force strong kids," he answered. "I think we should get back home, before Chewie comes looking for us."  
  
"You're right!" Leia said in mock horror as she pushed Han off of the bench. "We need to hurry!"  
  
The Corellian laughed as he stood up. "Thanks for reminding me, sweetheart."  
  
"Reminding you of what?"  
  
"Of everything I have in my life," he said, becoming serious again. "It kinda puts things like nosy talk show hosts in perspective."  
  
Leia put her arm around her husband as they walked out of the hold. "You're welcome, nerfherder." _And thanks, Delcie, for reminding me of everything I have, too,_ the Chief of State thought with a smile.  
  
**THE END **


End file.
